1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a laser needle for treating ailments of the human body, and more particularly to a portable laser needle for acupuncture having a self-contained laser source, which is powered by a self-contained battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Chinese medical science, needle-based acupuncture is one of the therapies commonly used for curing various diseases.
However, only practitioners who have undergone special training for acupuncture may administer this therapy. Also, a metal needle is used in acupuncture, resulting in increased pain during treatment and scarring that remains after treatment. Metal needles also may transmit infectious diseases from one patient to another with improper sterilization techniques. For these reasons, most potential acupuncture patients are inclined to avoid this treatment.
The development of laser needle usage in acupuncture has eliminated these problematic aspects, as the use of a laser ray in treatment does not cause extensive pain, does not leave a scar, and does not pose the risk of infection. In addition, the use of laser needles has allowed those without special training in traditional techniques to practice acupuncture therapy without difficulty.
Unfortunately, laser needle usage in acupuncture can be problematic as well.
The standard laser needle is often separate from the elevating instrument required for use on patients, complicating the administration of the acupuncture therapy. Standard laser needles are considerably large, making their portability impossible, and thereby forcing patients to seek treatment at facilities having laser needles for acupuncture, often at their inconvenience. Another problem is the enormous expense incurred by the use of laser needles, involving high costs of installation, operation and maintenance. These shortcomings all account for the limited use of standard laser needles in acupuncture.
The portable laser needle device of the present invention addresses and overcomes the problems associated with metal acupuncture needles and standard laser needles.
The portable laser needle of the present invention comprises an elongate case having distal and proximal ends. A push button at the proximal end engages a driving member via a spring, and the driving member engages a slidable interior housing structure. The housing structure contains a battery and a laser assembly comprising a laser ray generating chip, a laser ray generating element and a condensing lens. A ray passage member extends from the distal end of the housing structure to the conical bottom part of the case, passing through an elongate laser projection opening. The distal end of the ray passage member engages a ceramic needle though which a laser ray passes. Another spring encircles the ray passage member.
A set of two contacting terminals form an electrical circuit incorporating the battery, the laser assembly and a resistor. The end of one of the contact terminals hangs proximate to the inside surface of the case bottom when the ceramic needle is not deployed.
In use, depression of the push button urges the spring-actuated downward movement of both the battery and the housing structure, causing two events to occur simultaneously. First, the ray passage member is pushed in a downward direction, moving the ceramic needle so that it emerges from the distal tip. At the same time, the end of the hanging contact terminal is lowered to engage the inside surface of the case bottom, completing the electrical circuit that transfers power from the battery to the laser ray generating chip, causing it to generate a laser ray that passes through the condensing lens, the ray passage member and the ceramic needle to ultimately reach the patient""s body and achieve the intended therapeutic effect.
After use, further depression of the push button initiates spring-actuated upward movement of the driving member and the housing structure, causing both the retraction of the ceramic needle and the hanging contact terminal to disengage the inside surface of the case bottom. This results in a short-circuiting of the flow of electric power from the battery to the laser ray generating chip that stops radiation of the laser ray at the same time ceramic needle retracts.
The preferred embodiment of the invention is of a size similar to a ball-point pen or the like, facilitating ease of transport and use. A clip secures the device in the pocket of a user for improved accessability and convenience.
The portable laser needle of this invention provides for a simplified structure and operation, enabling a user who is not a trained acupuncture specialist to practice acupuncture techniques as well.
Furthermore, the portability and relative inexpensiveness of the device of the present invention increase the availability of this therapy, more so than with the current usage of stationary standard laser needles for acupuncture.
Accordingly, the principle object of this invention is to provide a laser needle for acupuncture usage that is portable, and of a convenient size.
It is another object of this invention to provide alternate means for administrating acupuncture therapy that does not have the pain-related, scarring-related or infection risk-related shortcomings of traditional metal acupuncture needles.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a simple effective laser needle for use in acupuncture therapy by persons not specifically trained in acupuncture techniques.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a laser needle for acupuncture that is not separate from the elevating instrument, to simplify administration of acupuncture therapy.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a relatively inexpensive yet effective laser needle for use in acupuncture therapy.